Foutez-moi la paix
by Nanola
Summary: Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je vous emmerde. Ça vous la coupe, hein ?


**Disclamer** : rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf l'idée, et encore, je ne devrais pas en être fière

**Bêtas correctrices** : Harmonii3 et Archimède

**Bêtas lectrices** : Jenny-chana et Mandala7338

**Note** : heu, comment dire? J'ai écrit cette chose un dimanche matin, j'étais nase. Bizarrement, mes bêtas m'ont toutes dit que je devrais le poster, que c'était drôle, mais qu'honnêtement j'avais un gros grain.

C'est un récit à la première personne. C'est une manière d'écrire que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, et j'aime encore moins en lire, parce que souvent, je trouve ça mal écrit. J'ai voulu tester ici d'écrire à cette personne, je ne suis pas certaine du résultat et honnêtement, ça peut être nul, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

J'ai mis M comme rating, à cause de la vulgarité de Ryry. Et je trouve ça justifié.

* * *

**Foutez-moi la paix**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je vous emmerde. Ça vous la coupe, hein ? Quoi ? On ne vous l'a jamais dit ? Laissez-moi deviner, c'est parce que je suis le Héros du Monde Sorcier ? Je dois me montrer poli et aimable, même quand ça ne va pas ?

Foutaises ! Que des conneries ! Quand vous avez envie de faire la gueule, personne ne vous en empêche. On vous dit juste que c'est pas gentil. Bah, moi, c'est pareil. J'ai envie de tirer la gueule et je le fais et tant pis si ça gêne le commun des mortels !

Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? On vous le demande vous ?

D'accord, d'accord, je vais répondre ! J'ai tué un sorcier et je suis acclamé. Y'a pas comme une légère, minuscule, toute petite incohérence ?

Non ? Mais vous êtes con vous alors. J'ai tué un homme !

Il était fou et psychopathe ? Et alors ?

Laissez tomber. Bref, je suis comme ça à cause de ça. Enfin, pas tout à fait. J'ai aussi un blondinet cinglé qui en veut à mes fesses.

Comment ça, il veut me tuer ? Mais vous voyez le mal partout vous ! Non, bande de crétins, il en veut à mes fesses ! Il veut me prendre, me fourrer, me culbuter ! C'est plus clair ? La vache, Merlin, faut tout leur dire à eux. N'importe quoi.

Qui ? Non mais réveillez-vous ! Qui est le seul blondinet cinglé qui puisse me poursuivre ?

Drago Malefoy ? Non mais l'autre. Ça ne va pas du tout, hein ! Je crois que Sainte Mangouste a du boulot avec vous. Pas lui ! Crétins dégénérés du bulbe ! Lui, ce n'est qu'un cinglé. Blond aussi ? Oui et alors ? Il a toujours voulu me faire la peau, pas m'avoir à sa merci pour me faire subir toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables que son cerveau de pervers a imaginées.

Oui, c'est un pervers. Et il est doué avec ses mains. Croyez-moi. Non, je ne raconterai rien ! Et démerdez-vous avec son identité, je ne vais pas vous mâcher le travail non plus.

Colin Crivey ? Lui ? Mais il est mort ! Ayez un peu de décence !

Dennis ? Son petit frère ? Je ne répondrai pas !

Comment ça, il n'y a pas d'autre blond ? Si, croyez-moi, il y en a un autre ! Je le sais pour le subir matins, midis et soirs !

Allez, réfléchissez un peu avant de me sortir des énormités plus grosses que vous ! Blond, cinglé... y'en a pas des masses ! Je répète qu'il ne s'agit pas de Malefoy ou des frères Crivey !

Cornfoot ? Smith ? Attendez, ce ne seraient pas deux gars de Poufsouffle ! Ils sont hétéros, stupides crétins !

Il va falloir que je vous donne des indices. C'est pourtant tellement simple. Si je vous dis... Mangemort ?

Je sens que ça travaille ! Que la réponse va venir !

Qui ? Avery ? Non mais vous l'avez regardé ? Il est brun ! J'ai dit BLOND ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai à faire à des incompétents notoires !

OUI ! C'est ça, Merlin, on y est arrivé ! Bien entendu que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui en veut à mes fesses ! C'était tellement évident !

Pas pour vous ? Il est censé être en prison ? Tout est dans le censé ! Et pourquoi il le serait ? Hein ? Parce qu'il est coupable d'avoir été sous les ordres de Voldemort ? Qu'il porterait la marque des Ténèbres ? Et vous, vous êtes un sombre idiot, vous êtes là pourtant !

J'vous permets pas, je vous permets pas ! Je me permets tout seul, Môssieur ! À faire des réflexions aussi débiles, voilà ce qu'on récolte ! Et ne t'avise pas de critiquer mon homme ! Je te vois venir !

Oui, c'est un pervers qui en veut à mes fesses ! Mais c'est le mien et ne vous avisez pas de le critiquer !

J'en étais où, moi. Ah oui, à mon homme. Allez-y posez-là, votre question. Hein ? Ah non, celle-là, tu l'oublies ! Est-ce qu'il est aimable en privé ? Comme si j'allais répondre ! Non mais c'est quoi ces questions ? ! Merlin, mais aide-moi, j'ai affaire à des débiles ! On voit que la guerre n'en a pas aidé certains !

Pourquoi je réponds, moi au fait ? Ah oui, parce qu'il paraît que je suis en interview ! Qui a décidé ça ? C'est vrai ! Mon crétin de copain ! Pfff.

Mais je suis atteint, moi. J'ai pas toute ma tête. Suffit de voir la conversation que je me paie maintenant. Internez-moi ! Non, oubliez ! Pas envie de bouffer des médocs ou des potions toute la journée et devenir fou. Laissez tomber cette idée.

Quoi ? Il a dit quoi le maigrichon ? Comment je vais ? À ton avis ? J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Non ! J'ai des aigreurs d'estomac, je fais des cauchemars, je suis anorexique et je me tape un fou ! Rien que ça, ça doit te mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Sinon, à part ça, je vais aussi bien que possible.

C'est fini ? Plus de questions ? Merlin merci ! Ras le bol de ces andouilles ! C'est ça, foutez le camp et bonjour chez vous !

Bon, il est où mon homme ? LUCIUS ! Ramène tes fesses !

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors? Une petite review?**


End file.
